1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe packaging container that has an improved blister-type package which can solve the disadvantage of conventional blister-type package and is easy to open so as to promote the package safety.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Generally, oral drugs are packaged in bottles or blister-type containers for storage. Conventional bottled drug containers were easy to store but lacked sufficient safety. In the case where a child reaches a drug bottle, the child may twist the cap off of the bottle easily and ingest the drugs. As a result, the child will suffer great injury. The occurrence of children's accidental ingestion leads to an improvement with respect to the manner of opening a drug bottle. A safe drug packing design, so-called “safety drug bottle,” has been used widely nowadays. The manner of opening such a safety drug bottle lies in that the cap is to be pressed before twisting so as to reduce the possibility of children's accidental ingestion.
The blister-type package is another present day type of package commonly used for oral drugs. The application of blister-type packages has become very widely used and mature. In additional to drugs and health foods, blister-type packages are widely used for articles such as cell phones, nails, toys and other various daily necessities. A blister-type package essentially consists of a blister sheet and a back film. In the blister sheet, there are disposed multiple recesses for loading the contents. Packaging is done with the back film. The contents do not tend to be destroyed or deformed since they are under the protection provided by the blisters. In use, the quantity of drugs bottle be controlled conveniently because the ratio of one single recess per single content item. Although the blister sheet is very solid, the back film, which is usually made from material such as tin foil and paper, can result in weaker package safety. Such material tends to break; if the contents are drugs or other articles that should not be ingested, they can also cause danger to a child that reaches them. Moreover, additional protection is required during transport to keep the back film from breaking that result in heavier associated weight of the packaging.
Since the conventional packaging has the drawbacks described above, an improvement is urgently required.
In view of the above difficulties associated with the conventional packaging, the present inventor, through long-term study and practice, has set about the work of improvement and innovation that provides the present safe packaging container.